


A night at Rachels Dorm Room

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hot Sex, amberprice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Chloe and Rachel have a hot night in her Dorm Room.





	A night at Rachels Dorm Room

Rachel sits on her desk finish her homework for Blackwell, shes in her dorm and she hears a *knock* and Dana walks in. "Hey" the blond say and Dana take place on her Couch. "You finished?" Dana ask and Rachel answer "Yes, thankfully and you?" "Yeah I go to a Party today waht about you and Chloe?" Dana ask and Rachel say "Oh we just chill here, I wish you fund and pls. be save". After some talk about Blackwell and some students they hug and Dana leaves. _I cain wait wehn Chloe arrives_ Rachel thinks and check her Facebook. Rachel changes her chlotes into her sexy blue nightshirt and black overknees socks, she is not really up to something they just want watch netflix tv-shows and chill but she will look beautyfull for her long term girlfriend. She perepaired her bed with giant pillows and a fluffy blanket, she check her Phone and it nock again on the door. She walks over to it open it and has a hughe smile on her face as she saw her blue haird punk "hey babe" she say and kiss her. Chloe stand still in front of her room watch over Rachel and say "Wouw Rach! why you look so hot?" Rachel smiles and pulls Chloe into her room and she close the door. "Im not allowed to look like this?" she say to Chloe with a wink and smile. They sit on the bed and packing up the snacks Chloe brought and watch there Tv-shows. Rachel cuddles to Chloe and they just have nice and calm hours of having fun and talk about that and that.

Rachel put the laptop down and Chloe wants to change her punk chlotes to her night chlotes put Rachel say "Wait Chloe look!" Chloe stands up and go to the window wehre Rachel is standing and hug her from behind. Rachel feels the warm hands from Chloe arround her tummy and she hold her hands and watch the star night. "Its beautiful right? I wish we could go outside but its to cold." "Yeah" Chloe say lean her face on Rachels shoulder and pull her close to her. "Chloe?" Rachel say "Yeah?" Chloe say "I love you soo much" Rachel say and stroke over her face. "I love you too" Chloe say and start kissing her neck, Rachel let out a qiuet moan and feel how Chloe stroke over boday with just her fingers, Rachel stroke over her face with just her fingers and feel how horny she gets. She turn quick and grap Chloes neck and they kiss Chloe smile at Rachel and Rachel smiles back. "You want me?" Chloe ask and Rachel answer is that she jumpd on her, Chloe holding Rachels legs and Rachel kiss all over Chloes face and stroke her back, then they landet in her bed Rachel under Chloe, she look at her blue haird girl very deeply in the face and start to get her fingers under Chloes Tanktop, she get her fingers to her tummy and her breast, stroke over her bra and pull her tanktop of. Chloe leans over and kiss Rachel in her neck and back at her lips. Rachel moan, she start to kiss Chloe until her tummy and she start to open the ziper from her jeans, Rachel pull of Chloes jeans and unlock her bra, Chloe has her hands on Rachel hips and say "I love you" "Not as much as I do Chloe" Rachel say with a smile look deeply in her eyes and they kiss again. The night gets darker and the stars shine bright into Rachels dorm room, both of them are now fully naked and sitting in a upright postion like sneaks and touching and kissing each other with just lust and passion.

"ahhh" Rachel moans as Chloe makes a love beat near her breast, they touch each other and kiss. "oh my god" Chloe moans as Rachel bite her way from chloes knee up to her pussy. Rachel makes love bits into Chloes arm, they both moan and hold each other with just passion. "Youre ready?" Chloe say lying over Rachel look her in the face, Rachel hands get arround Chloes neck and say "Yeah" and kiss her, she feels how Chloes hand slips down her body and how she massage her pussy, Rachel let out a few moans and say "Harder" and Chloe does it harder, Rachel feel how all get wet in her sensitive area and she grap Chloe hard and pull her closer to her "more" Rachel screams and feel how Chloes thump sweeps over her clit and get into her g-spot "omg yeah" she moans and screams in love, Rachel strech her back and she has her firework. "Oh Chloe you think its over now?" she say get up and cuddle and smile at Chloe, she sit on Chloes lap and whisper in her ear "Know I show you my talents" Chloe smiles and they kiss, Chloe has her hand deep in Rachels long blond hair and Rachel kiss Chloe near her Pussy "Oh my good" Chloe moans, Rachel looks up smiles at her and go on. Rachel kiss her way up and play with Chloes breasts, Chloe moans and Rachel liking over Chloes nippels with her tounge "more" Chloe moans and grap Rachels back "anything you want" she whisper at Chloe does it again and find her way back to Chloes pussy, she kiss it, Chloe stroke her back and moan hold Rachel back. Rachel is back at Chloes face but her hand rub against Chloes pussy harder and deeper until "oh my good yaaas" Chloe screm and had her firework. They cuddeling close to each other, the blanket over them "that was amazing" Chloe say. Rachel smile at her give her a kiss and say "sex with you is always amazing". Rachel smiles big at Chloe and cuddilng close to her, Chloe has one arm arround Rachel and they hold hands with the other arm Chloe stroke trought Rachel hair. Rachel and Chloes hands play with each other as the 2 girls lying close next to each other and after a while they booth snooring and sleeping like angel very close to each other whilst holding hands.


End file.
